The following disclosure generally relates to structure determination, and, more particularly, to determination of the locations of features or boundaries of structures in a geographic area.
Geographic mapping and modeling systems attempt to place structures in proper positions in a geographic area to accurately describe or depict the geographic area. Traditionally, determining the locations of structures is a labor intensive process of manually surveying a geographic area to determine precise locations for the boundaries of various structures. In geographic areas where there are numerous structures, such as metropolitan areas with many buildings, bridges, walls, and other structures, it may require significant resources to manually survey all structures to properly and accurately depict the geographic area.